Valentines day! We want chocolate!
by Endless enders
Summary: NARUTO SD STYLE! ONE-SHOT! Nejiten, Naruhina. SakuLee friendship. It's Valentines day! The boys are depressed because the ones they like didn't give them anything, at least... not yet ;) NOTE: This fanfiction has nothing to do with my other Naruto SD fanfictions, they are not related.


**A/N: Hey guys, so some of you may know me from my other one-shot's I have made, or you might know me from my old Pokemon fanfiction 'Eevee stand by for performance' if you have read that Pokemon fanfiction and your confused as to why I'm writing on here still even though I said I was done on this site, continue reading this authors note, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, just go ahead and read the fanfiction. Okay guys, so when I deleted Pokemon fanfiction, I said I probably wouldn't write on this site anymore, well it has been a little bit, and I've decided that I'm going to be writing on here from time to time, but I'm only going to stick to one-shot's, at least for now, that Pokemon fanfiction will NOT be coming back, I'm not going to attempt it for a 3rd time, I'm very sorry.**

It was a lovely day in the leaf village, February 14 to be exact, ah yes, Valentines day, the day where women give chocolates to the person they love.

"WHY!" What is going on now? Whoever that is, you're ruining the intro!

"Sorry, but can we please just get things going, so I can keep crying?" Lee asked as tears ran town his face. I guess so, alright, please explain.

"Sakura still hasn't given me a chocolate for Valentines day!" Lee cried. Neji patted his shoulder. "I must go and see if Naruto has gotten a chocolate from Sakura!" Lee said. "Very well, I'll come along" Neji said simply. The two ninja's walked around looking for Naruto, and they did find him, sitting on a bench. "Sakura hasn't given me any chocolate yet..." Naruto said sadly. "No way! Now that I think of it, none of the girls have given us treats" Lee said. "Hey Lee, I just realized something, where is Tenten?" Neji asked. "Huh, now that you mention it, I haven't seen her today" Lee commented. "Haha, I bet you want Tenten to give you some chocolate, right Neji?" Naruto said with a grin on his adorable face. Neji's face turned slightly red. "Of course not! That is ridiculous" Neji snapped. "Mhm, sure it is" Naruto said sarcastically.

Now that the boys mention it, where are the girls anyway?

"Come on Hinata, you can do it!" A female voice belonging to Sakura said. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were currently walking together, each of them holding a bag in there hands. "B-But... how... N-Naruto doesn't like me that way... I can't do this..." Hinata said with a small blush on her face. "Sure you can Hinata, hey, if I can wear my hair down for today, you can give Naruto some chocolate" Tenten said with a smile on her face, it's true her hair was down, very unusual for Tenten. "I can't believe Ino dared you to keep your hair down for Valentines day, boys will be staring at you all day" Sakura said. "It's not that big of a deal, it's just one day, I doubt anyone will even notice" Tenten said simply. "A-Alright... I get do this, lets go" Hinata said with determination in her voice. The girls nodded and went to find the boys.

The boys were currently sitting on a bench together, thinking about the reasons why they are all depressed.

'Why hasn't Sakura given me anything?' Lee thought.

'Why won't anyone give me anything...' Naruto thought.

'Why won't Tenten give me anything?...' Neji thought.

When the girls spotted the boys they smiled and walked over, hiding the bags behind there backs.

The boys looked up and saw the girls, Naruto and Lee stared at Sakura and blushed slightly and Neji looked at Tenten and blushed slightly.

"Lee, I have something for you" Sakura said with a smile as she handed Lee some Giri-choco. Lee blushed and took it. "THANK YOU SAKURA!" Lee shouted. Naruto was slightly disappointed Sakura didn't give him anything, when someone said his name. "N-Naruto..." Hinata said, blushing slightly. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto asked with a smile. Hinata blushed and handed him some Giri-choco. Naruto stared at it for a moment in surprise before looking at Hinata. "Wow... um... thank you Hinata" Naruto said with a big smile on his face, he hugged her. "No one has ever given me anything before..." He whispered to her. Hinata blushed and fainted. "H-Hinata!?" Naruto shook her but she didn't wake up. "Oh no, I better take her to the hospital!" Naruto said in a panic as he picked he up bridal style and ran to the hospital. "Idiot, she just fainted!" Sakura snapped and ran after him. "Wait up Sakura!" Lee yelled, chasing after them, which left only Neji and Tenten.

Tenten sighed. "Naruto and Lee can sure give me head ache" Tenten said. "Should we go join them?" Neji asked. Tenten blushed lightly. "I-In a minute... I um... wanted to give you this" Tenten said as she handed him chocolate, but it wasn't Giri-choco, it was Honmei-choco! Neji blushed and was taken aback, but he took it anyway. "I know we aren't dating... but... what I'm trying to say is... Neji... I... I like-" Tenten was cut off when Neji suddenly gave her a kiss on the cheek, she froze. "Thank you Tenten, and I accept your feelings" Neji said with a smile on his face. Tenten blushed but smile. "So... will you... be my boyfriend?" She asked. He chuckled. "Yes" He said simply. And so, the two ninja's walked to the hospital to find the others, hand in hand.

 **A/N: Please review, but be nice, please DX**


End file.
